


Billy and Billie

by ladyfoxxx



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pornstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The really stupidly fluffy porn star AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billy and Billie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the bandomkinkmeme a while ago, I just never got around to posting to my LJ. Prompt was _Frank and Gerard as one of those pair-pornos. As in, they're pornstars, but if you hire one, you hire the other. And people pay them to fuck each other._ I don't know how I managed to turn pornstar!fic into absurd fluff. I really don't.
> 
> I'm so sorry.

Frank's up to his elbows in suds when the phone rings.  


"Fuck. Shit-shit-shit." He barely has time to get one hand dry and hit send, crushing the phone to his ear as he tries to dry off his other hand. It's the work phone so he answers,

"Billy Franco."

"Fraaaaaannnnkkieeeee!" It's Gee. Of course it's Gee, it's like nearly 2am who else would call him at this hour? He should be at least a little annoyed after all the little lectures he's given about appropriate calling hours, but who is he kidding? He loves the guy.

"Hey sexy, what's going on?"

"Well Bob emailed, and I know what you said about Friday's, but we've got an offer for Friday... I was just wondering if maybe... _this_ Friday might be an exception..." Gee sounds ridiculously hopeful and Frank swallows a smile and tries to sound serious.

"What you mean like last Friday was an exception? And the Friday before that?" he teases. "Shit Gee, you _know_ I don't like to work Fridays-"

"I know." Gee cuts him off. "I'm sorry it's just, it sounded like a good one. And Bob said he added the Friday Surcharge and they didn't even notice."

Frank chews on his lip ring thoughtfully. But really, who is he kidding? He can never say no to Gee.

"All right, okay, fine. But you owe me one."

"Cool! Add it to my tab okay, with the, like fifty million other ones I owe you." Gee's talking fast now, he's excited.

"So what is it anyway?" Frank realises belated he hasn't asked yet. "Shoot or a private?"

"Private. Het couple. Bob said they sounded young."

"Your favourite." Frank's grinning now, no wonder Gee was ready to tempt fate and break the Friday rule.

"Yeah so, 9pm showtime okay? I'll meet you at the studio at 8:30. Good?"

"Sure Gee, see you then."

Frank's still smiling when he hangs up, returning to the dishes in the sink. His mind wanders as he washes, remembering the first day he met Gee.

  
It should have been his last scene in the industry. He'd decided he was done with adult film. He wasn't buff enough for the high end stuff and he was too heavily tattooed for anything but a very thin market. If he had to do one more fucking "Cum On My Tattoo" themed video he was going to shoot someone.

He was ready to chuck it all in and sell car stereos or deliver pizzas - whatever. He'd had enough. He started saying no to new work and sleepwalking his way through the last booked gigs he couldn't get out of. He was burning bridges left and right, but one studio didn't let him back out. So this little independent fuck-a-thon movie was going to be his last shoot and they'd paired him up with Billie Gee.

The studio thought it was a riot that they'd put Billy Franco and Billie Gee in a scene together. Billy and Billie was the call across the set. Frank had never worked with Gee before, or even met him though he knew of him by reputation. Nothing bad, just that he was a hard worker, fairly new but making a bit of noise and was on the up and up.

They had a chance to chat briefly before they were thrown into the deep end, sharing a laugh that neither of their real names was Billy.

"It just sounded porno." Gee had said and Frank just had to laugh and agree. "Besides, my brother wouldn't let me use any of my original name ideas. He said they were too scary."

"Your brother knows you do porn?" The news was shocking to Frank. He hadn't even told any of his friends, let alone family.

"Dude, for sure." Gee was so casual about it. "I tell Mikey everything, if I didn't he'd just figure it out anyway. He's like fucking psychic when it comes to embarrassing things about me." He'd laughed then, that abrupt too-loud laugh that Frank's come to know so well. At the time Frank couldn't help feeling a little charmed by the guy.

Gee had started doing videos to pay his way through art school, somewhere along the way it had become his living. Frank remembers being so impressed by Gee's enthusiasm, but worried for him at the same time. He was so burnt out by the industry at that point he couldn't see it doing anyone any good.

"So last scene huh?" Gee had asked as they headed for the set. "Why me?" And if he was expecting some lofty reason he wasn't going to get it from Frank.

"Sheer dumb luck." Frank admitted and Billie Gee laughed again. Laughed like a moron and shoved some of his long black hair out of his face (his hair was much longer back then. He'd cut off when he got sick of trying to find ways to push it sexily out of the way when it kept blocking closeups of him giving head. Frank thinks it looks much better now, though he does miss wrapping it around his hand when they're fucking.)

"Let's make it a good one then." And he'd pressed Frank's shoulder like a promise before heading in to makeup.

Their scene was scheduled for 4 'o clock. What should've by all rights been Frank's last scene ever in adult film. If it had been with anyone but Gee it would've been.

But they just... fit.

The first time they kissed, the glare of the studio lights and shuffling feet of the crew behind them just faded into the background as he found Gee's mouth and yeah, fuck he is a really good kisser.

From that promising point, the scene just got better. Gee gave the best head Frank had ever experienced, either personally or professionally. Of course, Frank felt obliged to reciprocate, eagerly pressing Gee's pale hips into the bed and worshipping his cock. When Gee pushed Frank's legs back and fucked him, it was the perfect balance of rough and gentle. Sweet strokes and long kisses, followed by a hard pounding that shook Frank's teeth when he was desperate for nothing else.

He can still see the pale curves of Gee's back and arse as he knelt on all fours, ready to be fucked. Frank's face buried in long dark hair that smelled of cigarettes and green apple shampoo as his body pressed down on Gee's, fucking him for all he was worth. It'd been so hard to pull out for the money shot, he'd just wanted to bury himself in Gee, mark him on the inside.

The camera crew had to stop and change tapes three times during the scene. Completely unprecedented. They went so overschedule they had to move the next scene to the following day. No crew complained, or even made a noise on set. They all knew there was some fierce chemistry going on. You could practically see dollar signs in the director's eyes.

That scene is still one of their highest selling clips online.

Afterwards Gee had hugged him and thanked him for a good show. They'd parted as satisfied professionals and Frank really thought that was it. He was done with the business and he'd gone out with a big fucking bang.

About a week later, he had the want ads open in front of him when Billie Gee called.

"I know you're done with the business, but I thought I'd take a chance."

It was a job offer. A good one. From a company that wouldn't have touched him otherwise. They were wooing Gee, giving him free rein to name who he wanted to work with, and Gee wanted Frank.

Frank was touched, no _honoured_ to be Gee's pick. The money was good and the film was high profile but that's not why he said yes. He just wanted to fuck Gee again.

That was the beginning of their exclusivity. It was never really a conscious decision for Frank to work exclusively with Billie Gee. As far as he was concerned he was out of the industry. Taking odd jobs with Gee was just something he did because he enjoyed it and the sex was fucking awesome. He didn't want to work with anyone else and that was fine, he wasn't in the industry anymore, he didn't have to.

So when he heard that Gee was turning down jobs he got a bit freaked out. He didn't like the idea that Gee's success in the industry could be tied to him, because surely that would sink him like a rock. When confronted with an angry Frank, Gee was surprisingly blase about it all.

"They keep trying to pair me off with these neanderthals. I don't want to work with those guys so I say no." He'd shrugged, looking infinitely unfussed. "Don't worry Frankie, I can afford to be picky." Then he'd wandered off back to his art studio, blue paint in his hair, leaving Frank scratching his head and wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

Frank never got back to looking at those want ads. Billy and Billie were discovered by a new and very promising director, Brian Schechter and soon they were three videos down in their own series and Frank was too busy fucking Gee to find time to look for a job. He really wasn't complaining.

That was four years ago now. Four really good years they've been exclusive and it's a running joke that they should be exchanging rings or something. Their chemistry onscreen is such that everyone just presumes they are a couple offscreen as well. They tried that for a while. It didn't really work. They are both terrible at relationships and had no idea how to act. It had been about a month of forgetting to call each other, or calling too often, awkward conversations and weird "dates" that neither of them really enjoyed. In the end they'd called it a failed experiment and settled back into what they really are, great friends who work together and have awesome sex (whether there's a camera there to capture it or not).

Not that Frank is seeing anyone else, and he knows Gee isn't either. Not that they aren't still each other's "in case of emergency" contacts. Not that they don't have keys to each other's apartments and spare clothes and toothbrushes they keep there. Not that Frank doesn't get 4am phone calls from Gee which aren't always booty calls, sometimes they're sanity checks and sometimes they're just Gee needing to spout off about whatever's on his mind right at that moment. Whatever it is, it works for them.

When Friday rolls around Frank is almost late to the studio. Traffic is hell and he's a bit frazzled when he gets there, nodding to Bob who's holding the fort at reception.

Gee's on the phone when he gets there. Of course. Gee's always on the phone. He's wandering by the kitchenette as he talks, chest bare wearing only jeans and one sock. Frank dumps his bag and gives Gee a long lick up his neck in greeting, getting rewarded with a smile even as Gee's hands slap him away.

"I'm sure he's great, Mr Dimarco and it's very nice of you to think of me," Gee's got his phone voice on, "But I only work with Billy Franco, I think I've made that pretty clear."

Frank can't help but roll his eyes. He has to listen to conversations like this a lot. Gee's sad-facing at him, looking meaningfully at the coffee machine. Frank takes the hint and starts putting on a pot, Gee mouthing "I love you" very solemnly in response.

"Uh huh, yeah, thanks. No that's very nice of you, but no. Okay... Okay I have to go now, I have a shoot." Gee's phone voice morphs into his "fucking telemarketers" voice by the time he hangs up, groaning.

"Oh that guy! He just never gives up." Gee tosses the phone on the counter.

"What is that five calls now?" Frank asks, handing Gee his mug of coffee which he takes eagerly, sniffing and sipping at it like the addict he is.

"Six. And he keeps calling from a private number so I never know it's him til I've answered it. Fucker."

"Oh poor Billie Gee, he's so popular and wanted." Frank teases, Gee counters by sticking out his tongue. Child.

"Don't flash it around if you're not gonna use it." Frank warns, prying Gee's coffee out of his hands, setting it on the bench and kissing him hungrily, pressing him back into the cupboards. They haven't seen each other in a few days and Frank's fucking horny.

It's just starting to get intense when Gee pushes him back. "Come on, we gotta save some of that good stuff for the clients." Frank gives him a comical frown but steps back all the same. Of course he's right, he's always right.

Frank grabs his bag off the floor and starts digging through it as Gee is lured quietly back to his coffee.

"Fuck. I forgot lube again. Can we use yours?"

"Suuure you forgot it." Gee teases. "You just wanna use my Eros because it's superior. Admit it." He smiles smugly into his coffee and Frank shakes his head.

"Yeah whatever." But he's right. Again. That stuff just goes and goes.

***

It's 8:55 and there's champagne chilled in an ice bucket on the coffee table next to a bowl of mints and a bowl of condoms and lube sachets. The coffee table sits in front of a huge ridiculously comfy couch, which sits in front of the studio's king size bed. Both Gee and Frank are dressed in tight jeans and tight shirts, smelling nice and looking about as groomed as they get. They're ready.

"You mind if I bottom tonight? I kinda feel like getting fucked." Frank asks Gee as they bide away the last few minutes, stretched out on the aforementioned couch, Gee leaning all over him.

"Sure, if the clients don't have a preference." Gee's fiddling with his hair, he always does that when he's impatient to start. "I'm always happy to fuck you, baby." He shoots him a smile.

There's no set pattern to who fucks who, though Gee definitely bottoms more often. It's just their default, the easiest fit. That doesn't mean Frank misses out on getting his fair share of cock though. He loves getting fucked.

Bob buzzes, letting them know the clients are on their way through. Gee bounces to his feet excitedly and hovers by the door. He opens it before they even knock and the couple he lets in are younger than Frank expected. They look even younger than he and Gee. Very unusual. It's not often you find a couple in their twenties with enough disposable income to afford their own private fuck-show with two porn performers.

It was Gee's idea for them to start doing privates. Frank didn't even know there was a market for it, but apparently there is and an active one at that. Gee explained the concept, that it was basically them doing what they usually do, except instead of in front of a camera and crew it's just a paying client or clients. Plus the money was practically the same. All signs pointed to yes. Frank prefers them to traditional shoots now, less interference and annoying shouting from a director while he's doing his thing.

The couple look familiar, like celebrity-familiar. Frank knows better than to say anything but it would explain the disposable income. They introduce themselves as Paul and Leigh, so that's what they'll call them. They're nervous as hell. The girl, a leggy redhead keeps hiding behind her hair and the guy is smiling a very large, slightly manic grin the entire time.

"I'm Billie Gee and this is Billy Franco." Gee introduces them both.

The girl smiles behind her long mane. "We know." She giggles, "We're fans of yours, that's why we're here."

"That's very flattering." Gee beams them with a smile and ushers them to the couch. Frank pours the champagne and let's Gee do most of the talking. He's better at this stuff.

"So this is your show, you guys call the shots. Is there anything in particular you'd like to see?" Gee asks. The couple exchange a look, the guy reaching over to press the girl's knee.

"Go on." He encourages her, raising an eyebrow. She smiles nervously and looks down at her hands twining in her lap.

"Well in your third video," She glances up Frank and Gee and back down as she speaks, like she's too embarrassed to hold eye contact. "There's this scene, it's like... bridal."

"The bridal suite." Gee grins, exchanging a smile with Frank and they know exactly which scene she means. "That's one of our favourites." He admits, entirely truthfully. It had been a very fun shoot. Frank got to wear one of those penguin-style stiff black tuxedos with a crisp white shirt and bowtie. Gee they'd put in a completely white suit with tails and a ruffled shirt, complete with a tiny veil they pinned to his then-shoulder-length hair. Gee had gotten to act virginal and pure as they enacted their best guess at a traditional wedding night, though somewhat smuttier and a whole lot more gay. There was a lot of kissing and stroking and fondling, the scene ending with them fucking face to face, Gee's legs folded back as Frank rammed him into the bed. It was a very good scene.

"It's my favourite too." The girl admits, shyly smiling. Her boyfriend (husband? Fiance? Whatever) takes her hand in his and they exchange a smile, pressing their foreheads together in a way that's just ridiculously cute.

"Okay, brilliant. How about you Paul?" Gee turns the question on the guy, startling him a bit. He tears his eyes away from his girl and stammers out,

"Blow jobs." Abruptly, flushing a bit pink. "Just. Yeah... um. Blow jobs. You're both really good at them and um, yeah."

Frank fights the urge to laugh, but he can't keep off the wide grin that's eating up his face. Gee holds it together better, looking encouraging.

"Good. Nice work, Paul. That gives us a lot to go on. Anything else?" He looks between the two of them, but they both look about ready to die of mortification so there doesn't seem to be anymore information forthcoming. Frank slides in behind Gee, locking his arms around his waist and starting to plant kisses on his neck.

"Well remember we're used to taking orders when we're fucking so if you think of something don't be afraid to shout it out." Gee's getting to the end of the primer now, and Frank's sliding them into the next stage, running his hands up and down Gee's chest, flicking his tongue at the hollow behind his ear. "Don't feel like you have to stay on the couch, we've got chairs closer to the bed if you want a better look." Frank's mouth is open on Gee's neck now, licking and sucking as he talks, feeling his pulse quicken under his tongue. The couple are staring already, drinking in the sight of them, and the thrill of a rapt audience only adds pleasure to every motion.

"If you get turned on by what we're doing then we're doing something right." Gerard's breath is starting to hitch as he speaks now, Frank's ministrations taking some effect. "If you want to do something about being turned on, go right ahead." He waves a hand vaguely towards the bowl of condoms. "It's the biggest compliment you can give us." The girl's eyes are bugging out wide at this, she looks over at her partner who just presses their hands together gives her a half smile.

"Whatever you want, babe. Whatever you're comfortable with." He strokes her hair away from her face as he says it.

Gee chooses that moment to turn in Frank's arms and then they're kissing and all Frank can think is _it's about time._ He loses touch with their audience for a while and just drowns in Gee, the slide of his lips, the stroke of his tongue, the tug of fingers in his hair. Gee's arms twine around him, their bodies pressing together tightly, heat between them intensifying. Frank's hard already and he's grinding it on Gee's leg, Gee's rubbing back just as enthusiastically. Back before he met Gee, Frank used to occasionally use viagra if he was too fatigued or disinterested in his assigned partner. He's never had to touch the blue pills with Gee. Even on off days or when he's fatigued, Gee always sets him off.

Paying respects to their Bridal Suite video, Frank scoops Gee up in his arms and carries him to the bed, dumping him onto it somewhat unceremoniously and sparking Gee's staccatto laughter. There's answering giggles from the couch and Frank thinks that's good, maybe they're starting to relax a bit. He climbs up onto the bed and prowls over to where Gee's flat on his back, straddles him and leans down on his elbows to kiss him again. They're lying sideways on the bed, perfectly angled to give their audience a good view of their kissing profiles.

Gee starts tugging at the the bottom of Frank's shirt so he sits up long enough to pull it off, making short work of Gee's shirt also. Then it's bare chest to bare chest as they continue to kiss and Frank can't help but rub his body on Gee, loving the friction it creates. He deepens their kiss before breaking it, kissing his way down Gee's torso, mapping his neck, shoulders and chest with lips and tongue. He knows every inch of Gee's skin, all the little sensitive spots, the favourite touch-points. He loves Gee's white skin and it's contrast to his own body, branded with colourful ink. There's a great still he has framed on his wall of Gee's pale chest with Frank's inked arms wrapped around it. He loves looking at it.

His forehead drags along Gee's belly as he kisses his way down. Time for "Paul" to get his request filled. Gee helps him get his belt buckle open, looking down at Frank, his eyes dark pools of want. Frank can't get Gee's jeans off fast enough. He tosses them to the floor, grabbing a pillow and throwing it down too, pulling Gee up to sit on the edge of the bed as he kneels on the pillow in front of him. Then he's pressing his face in Gee's crotch, breathing hot air over his cock, dropping light kisses on his upper thighs. He's teasing and Gee knows it, head dropping back, fingers clutching gently in Frank's hair, urging him on.

Frank shoots a sneaky glance at their audience before he presses his lips to Gee's cock. They're watching. Oh yeah, very closely. The guy is staring like his eyes might pop out, a kind of shocked desire painted on his features. The girl's ogling too and wetting her lips a lot. Their hands are clasped together, resting loosely in the guy's lap and she keeps squeezing her partner's hand and pressing their joined fingers towards his crotch. All looking good, in Frank's opinion.

Gee's waited long enough. He tugs Frank's hair again and Frank gives in, locking his lips around the tip of Gee's erection before lowering his head ever so slowly down his length. He sucks in as he goes, swallowing Gee's cock as slowly as he can, til he's right to the base and deep throating him. Gee moans happily and Frank starts to move, slowly up and down, making sure his head is angled right so the couple on the couch have a good view. He slips one hand down to cup Gee's balls and rub his fingertips over the soft skin between his ass and sac. Gee makes a gutteral noise and shifts his hips forward, giving Frank more room to manouver and he does, moaning around Gee's cock as he moves down and up and down.

"C-could Billy Franco take his pants off. P-please." The guy's voice is barely audible, stammering and apologetic. Frank smiles around Gee's cock and Gee grins wickedly down at him, answering for him (since he has his mouth full.)

"Of course. It's rude of him to stay dressed. It'd be a much nicer view without those jeans in the way." Gee's voice is surprisingly steady given the circumstances. Frank's hands fumble with his belt immediately, but he keeps his lips locked on Gee's cock, continuing to suck and slide on him as he gets his pants open and pushed down. He hears a sastisfyingly sharp intake of breath from the couch as his cock comes free of his pants. Out of habit he grasps it in one hand, holding firmly at the base, feeling the throb of arousal under his hand. He has to pull his mouth off Gee's cock briefly to wriggle his pants down and off his legs. When he returns to duty he presses Gee into the mattress, arching over him as he sucks him down, his own cock now brushing the side of the bed.

Now they're both naked and Frank knows what a nice picture they must make. Gee's all sprawled out on the covers, bucking and arching under his ministrations. Frank's bent over him, ass pressing out and beautifully displayed, his back and arms all covered in ink a stark contrast to both Gee's pale skin and the white bedsheets.

The metal grate of another zipper announces that their audience is feeling braver. When Frank chances a glance toward the couch he sees Gee isn't the only one in the room getting blown. If he had a free hand he'd clap. But he's got one full of Gee's balls and one around his own cock so it's out of the question. The poor guy doesn't know where to look, down at his girl giving him a superior seeing-to or over at the pornstars on the bed. He seems to flick between the two and Frank figures hey, whatever works.

Gee's starting to make little keening noises, his hand clutching more roughly in Frank's hair, hips bucking more carelessly. All signs that he's getting close so Frank starts to ease off. It's too soon for that and Gee still needs a good fucking. When his mouth slips off Gee's slick cock, Gee makes a disappointed noise.

"Drama queen." Frank mutters, stepping up to his feet and dragging Gee with him to crush their bodies together standing, claiming his lips in a kiss. Gee's cock presses against his belly, slick and sliding around on his skin. He grips Gee's ass, pulling their hips together, revelling in sensation of all that skin on his.

Gee turns them around and pushes Frank backwards onto the bed.

"My turn." He commands with a smile as he manouvers Frank onto his back and kneels between his knees. Frank's cock is already so hard it hurts and when Gee swallows him he's counting backwards in his head and using every delay trick he's learned from years of performing to keep from going off too soon. Gee's got a wicked mouth, gentle and soft but with amazing suction. He also does this thing where he twirls his tongue and ohh. Frank loves that. He's fisting a hand in Gee's hair and just moaning his appreciation when he hears shuffling footsteps across the floor.

Their once-timid audience is getting bolder. They're crossing the floor and settling into an easy chair next to the bed. The guy sits down first, his pants still open and Frank gets an eyeful of his cock, hard, red and a pretty good size. There's a bit of manouvering as the girl wiggles off her panties under her dress and perches on her man's lap. She reaches behind into his lap as he reaches forward, hand disappearing under her skirt.

Frank's last thought is that they're definitely doing something right to inspire such actions, then Gee's teeth scrape lightly over his foreskin and he's counting backwards again and cursing that Gee's just so fucking good. He's trying not to pull Gee's hair too hard or rip the sheets he's holding on so tight. It's not enough and he can feel his pulse racing, heat and tingling gathering in his crotch and he's gotta stop this now.

"All right. All right. Jesus Gee, I'm gonna..." He chokes out, annoyed with himself for being such a short wick. Only with Gee. Gee just pulls off his cock, laying his head on Frank's thigh and smiling up at him, peering out from behind Frank's cock. If he wasn't playing peekaboo with Frank's penis he might even look innocent.

"Spoil sport." Gee teases and Frank just groans, hauling him up by his armpits til he's lying on top of Frank and kissing him.

"I think you need a good fucking." Frank says simply, punctuating the statement with another kiss. "What do you guys think?" He turns the question to his audience who are now looking thoroughly debauched. "Should I fuck him through the mattress?"

The girl stammers a bit and nods enthusiastically. She's perched on her man's lap, legs apart, arms behind her moving and though Frank can't see, he can tell by her movements she's pulling the guy off. In the meantime "Paul's" got one hand under her skirt, and the way she's shifting his fingers are busy. His other hand is clasped over her left breast and he's sort of licking her shoulder, eyes all glazed.

"Fuck yeah." The guy chimes in, like his team just scored a home run. Frank snickers and rolls Gee onto his back, licking up his neck before crawling across the bed to grab lube and a condom.

"Hey can I have one of those?" The guy asks, earning a squeal of protest from his girl. "Hey just in case." He grins at her, and through her blush she smiles back. Frank tosses the rubber to him and he catches it like a pro, pressing it into his girls hand as he tugs her head down for a kiss.

Frank slides his body over Gee's, rubbing their cocks together, so ready to finish this he's likely to burst. He squirts some of Gee's top shelf lube onto his fingers, kissing him the whole time, so well practiced he doesn't need to see what he's doing. Gee's already lifting his legs up onto Frank's shoulders, opening himself up and when Frank's fingers find his entrance, teasing around the rim, Gee's humming with pleasure at the touch. First one, then two of Frank's fingers slide inside and it's really more a ritual than a necessity now, but Frank still likes to finger him first, get him warmed up for that first thrust.

Frank passes Gee the condom with his free hand and Gee rips it open expertly with his teeth. His hands find Frank's erection and Frank's counting backwards again as gentle fingers sheath him. Gee tangles his fingers with Frank's slippery ones and runs a few smoothing strokes over Frank's encased cock, lubing up the rubber.

Frank hears the rip of a second condom packet and he knows Gee's not the only one about to get fucked. He's poised at Gee's entrance, ready to push in when he glances over his shoulder to see their audience are about to do the same. She's perched over her man, her legs outside his knees, ready to lower herself onto him. He's gripping her hips and watching Frank and Gee, like he's waiting for a cue.

Frank turns his attention back to Gee, leaning forward on his elbows, Gee's thighs pressing on his chest, breath warm on his face. He pushes forward, driving slowly into Gee and it's a chorus of moans as everyone in the room slides home at once. Frank reaches down with his still-slippery hand to grasp Gee's cock, pumping in time with his hips. Then conscious thought ends for Frank and his world narrows to the thrust of his hips, the tight heat of Gee's ass gripping his cock and the surge of heat through his veins. He covers Gee's mouth with his and they kiss frantically and messily, clutching at each other, stopping only to gasp for breath. He's pounding into Gee, their eyes locked, their hands entwined and there's nothing else in the world at this moment but the warm amber of Gee's gaze, the slick wetness of his mouth, the utter ecstacy on his face.

Gee's keening and pulsing in Frank's hand, so close, so fucking close. Frank shifts his grip slightly and quickens his pace, tipping Gee over til he's howling his release, clutching Frank's shoulders so hard he's leaving marks with his fingernails, spraying come between them. His ass tightens around Frank as he comes, sending Frank over, and Frank's hips are bucking wildly as he stutter's Gee's name out over and over as he empties inside him. He flops forward, resting his head on the hollow of Gee's neck, still panting as languor steals over them both. He's vaguely aware of continued sex noises in the room, the sounds of their audience reaching their own completion but he can't force his eyes open to watch. Gee's fingers are gently stroking his hair and he's just one big dead happy weight.

"Good?" He hears Gee ask their audience. Frank peels his eyes open to see them, flushed, giggly and messy, the guy looking almost stoned.

"Oh yeah." He manages croakily as his girlfriend smothers a laugh into her hand.

They are all delightfully boneless and braindead as they pick themselves up and Gee directs their guests to the bathroom. They're shrugging on robes and exchanging glasses of water when Frank says,

"Remind me again how this is my job?"

Gee just laughs, muttering something about them being the luckiest bastards in the world.

They usher their now-completely-no-longer-shy guests to the door and instead of handshakes it's hugs this time from both of them.

"That was just... yeah wow. I am so glad we did that." The guy who Frank is now absolutely sure is not a Paul is saying.

"Thanks Paul, that's quite a compliment." Gee replies, smooth as you like.

"You know, my name's not-"

"We know." Frank cuts in. "We're fans too."

And the guy just grins like he got everything he wanted for Christmas and drags his wife out the door by her tattooed wrist. Their excited whispers drift up the hallway as Gee closes the door and leans on it.

"That. Was fun." He states quite simply, leaning his head back against the painted wood.

"So. Movie?" Frank suggests as they wander back to the studio to find their clothes. Gee's keen.

"Sure. In or out?" Frank has to think on that. Out means they hit the late-night cineplex around the corner that still does real butter on their popcorn. In and it's DVD's on Gee's plasma screen with crappy microwave popcorn but optional fornication during the credits.

"In I think. Definitely in." Frank decides, dipping down to snatch a kiss from Gee, "You know you owe me a fucking." he reminds in a low voice.

"Of course." Gee replies, casual as hell. "I'm sure we'll have plenty of time for that."

end

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Billy and Billie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088019) by [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5)




End file.
